myfutureliesfandomcom-20200215-history
My future lies Wiki
Welcome to the My Future Lies Wiki Hey everyone, I (Callum, a dedicated fan to this band) have made this page and it's all about MY FUTURE LIES!!!!! A Sydney band located in Castle Hill. The three band members, Luke Lukess, Pete Nu and Murray Danger have put all their time, effort and money into the making of their two albums. My Future Lies are an unsigned band meaning they pay for all the production of merch, songs and all the costs of having a band. Please give these amazing musicians a big hand while going through this site. Enjoy :D Inspired by Shayne-Marie Dawson iPod Touch app Also, if you have an ipod touch or an iphone, get onto the app store, search myfuturelies (all one word) and get it. It does use internet to do some stuff but it is quite a good app for big fans of My Future Lies. It was the first app i got on my touch. My Future Lies facebook feed on your google homepage!!! http://www.facebook.com/feeds/page.php?format=atom10&id=8650373545 My Future Lies MUSIC!!!! widget :D Click the link and it will go to a blank page with a widget. Wait for it to load and then you can listen to songs :) Links around the site: Updates Biography Songs Luke Lukess Upcoming and past events Music videos Blog page General Info You may not have heard about My Future Lies. Well let me tell you about the amazing work they have done over the years. These guys have been working hard for years and are now, in my opinion, one of the best bands i've ever heard. With their recent realese of "Chasing the Moon" I think they will hit the big time. I have got all the lyrics for "Chasing the Moon", a few videos from concerts and music videos and other things. If you make an account now you can drop a message on the shout talk thing on the side bar (only available for people with accounts) i'm sure Lukey Lukess and the guys will be checking it out regularly so they will see your message :D For everyone wanting to know more about this amazing band head off to their website or add them on Facebook, Myspace or Twitter. If you visit their site and like the music, sign up to their e-mailing list. You will get about 2 emails (approx.) a month and you will be informed of new events and all types of things. Also every so often they send out a free song download, there is an online store where you can buy merch, cd's and currently promotional band singlets for guys and girls (which will be great for summer) along with My Future Lies guitar picks. Limited stocks so get one quickly!!!!!! My Future Lies new album, chasing the moon, on itunes. So check them out, get in the know and follow these amazing musicians on thier road to sucess. Send fan mail to: My Future Lies PO BOX 44 Castle Hill NSW 1765 Australia A bunch of links you might want: Facebook page Myspace Youtube Twitter Luke Lukess' page Mailing list Online store Contact me To contact me (For any site suggestions, send me videos, photos or anything) Email ( mflrules@gmail.com ) Bookings or emails Email: band@myfuturelies.com Latest activity Category:Browse